The Secret
by Shayla1
Summary: 15 years ago she moved to the states to escape her past. Now, she is called to teach at Hogwarts~will she be able to keep her secret identity? Bringing her 2 kids along, she is in for an adventure.. and a romance.~2 plotted~1 w/ her kids, 1 w/ her R/R!


Well, make sure to tell me what you think of this one. I'm not sure its very good...pleez tell me if u hate it so I can try to make it better. Review or email me I would really REALLY appreciate it.  
*if its written in these lil star thingys it means thoughts*  
Thanx. *~luv ya lots~*  
~Shayla  
PS: I dont know how to italicize im not sure so if you see nething anywhere that aint spose 2 b there you'll know why...its because they're supposed 2 b italics. ;)  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Ariana, I'm afriad....." dumbledore started. Ariana kept shaking her head no with her chestnut eyes shining with tears.  
  
"I'm afraid that James and Lily......" her hands trembled in her lap as the tears leaked out of her eyes.   
  
"I'm afraid that James and Lily have.....died."   
  
Ariana's hands shook so badly it was like she was having a seizure. "H-h-how?" she stuttered.  
  
"Voldemort." Dumbledore said, "I'm awfully sorry. We'll all miss them."  
  
"B-but Sirius." she whispered, "He--"  
  
"Was there Secret Keeper." he finished.  
  
His statement sunk in just then, "H-he wouldn't--h-h-he couldn't--n-no." she said wiping tears away from her eyes as more leaked out. "Oh my God."  
  
"I'm sorry." dumbledore said solemnly.  
  
She stood up. "I have to get away from all this. I have to leave. I'll owl you when I've found what to do." she whispered hoarsely. "I'll go to the funeral and cry my eyes out with Remus and Lucy and then I'll go to some family I have in America. Yes, yes thats what I'll do."  
  
"Ariana, you mustn't. You must stay here."  
  
"No. Reporters will be swarming all around the house, Albus, I can't do that. I'm sorry."   
she turned and walked out of his office, out of Hogwarts and out of everyone's minds.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Anna Gray sat at her desk writing out Christmas Cards. As she looked through her address book, she saw, in her familiar scrawl;  
  
i Remus Lupin  
412 York Ave  
Little Whinging, Surrey   
England i  
  
(A/N: I dont know addresses in England/Britain/UK/ whatever. Sorry. Anyone who lives ova there and is reading this maybe u could email me and help me out?)  
  
Her eyes misted over at the name and for the first time in 15 years, she wondered if she should send him a card. Or maybe to the next name on the list;  
  
i Lucy Orvieto  
Godric's Hollow. i  
  
Lucy lived in the wizarding world. Remus lived in the Muggle World. Anna was sure that they would have been together...but then something happened. She couldn't even remember why they weren't married. She shrugged her shoulders and put the address book away. She shouldn't send them cards...they wouldn't know Anna Gray anyway. Although, she did miss them....  
  
She opened a drawer in her desk and took out a photograph of her old friends. Her vision became blurry and she wiped away tears. After staring at the photo for a while, she placed it back in the drawer and went up to her bedroom. At 12:01, she was asleep in her bed...awaiting the somewhat haunting dreams that were to come.  
  
~*~  
  
She was awaken at 7 by a loud shouting. *Now what?* she thought and climbed out of bed, "Ryan! Alyssa!" she called out. Anna was greeted by a girl and boy of about 14. "What? We weren't doing anything." Ryan said. He had dark brown hair and eyes that reminded Anna of his father. Alyssa had eyes so blue they were almost navy and blonde hair. They were twins, but their only resemblence was the shape of their faces and the mischevious glint in their eyes. "Then who was it shouting?" Anna asked.  
  
"I dunno Mum. I think it was that owl." Alyssa said looking over to the couch where a brown owl sat. "She's beautiful isn't she?"  
  
Anna looked over to the owl and swiftly walked over and took the parchment it carried out of its claws. She read it and sat down hard on the sofa.  
  
"Mum are you ok?" Ryan asked looking at his mother's pale face staring straight ahead. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Mum whats wrong?" Alyssa asked worriedly as she walked over to her.   
  
Anna blinked to clear away the tears and grabbed the parchment. "I'll be up in my room. Be back in a second, please make breakfast." and with that she ran up to her room and closed the door. Leaning against the door, she slid to the floor and reread the letter;  
  
i My Dear Ariana~  
It has been quite a long time hasn't it? I've contacted some of my friends in America and have found you. I sent an owl right away to retrieve you. Ariana, Remus has asked about you a lot lately, as well as Lucy. I'm guessing it's because of your birthday coming up. They really want to see you, and though I'm not sure they are getting along together, they both have one thing in common, and that is that they miss you. I must say, I miss you too--as well as a lot of people back here. I write to ask you a favor. The Defense Against Dark Arts class is in need of a Professor and if you'd be interested, I'd be honored to have you here.   
I have heard of your daughter and son from my American friend. Ryan and Alyssa are their names? Well, I'd be delighted to have them here at Hogwarts. 4th or 5th year now? And you'd get to see your Godson.  
Please accept my invitation. If you cannot, at least send me an owl and tell me you're all right. I will be waiting for a response, and if I do not recieve one, I will owl you again asking you to reply.   
Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore i  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and let the tears flow. It had been so long since she had been to London. So long without contact with her life back in England. And now this? And why does he want *her* to be the new teacher? *Well he can find someone else 'cause Im not going.* she thought stubbornly. But then she thought...it was the perfect oppurtunity to see Remus and Lucy again...but it would bring back so many memories. Especially since she'd be living at Hogwarts. She sighed and went back downstairs holding the letter, "Alyssa, Ryan, I have something to tell you."  
  
They came over to her with worried expressions on their faces, "Mum, what happened? What's the matter?" Ryan asked.  
  
Anna....or should we say Ariana...sat down on the stairs and looked up at them for what seemed like hours. "I don't know where to start." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Mom, what'd the owl say?" Alyssa asked hesitantly.  
  
(A/N: Im gonna call her Anna for now) Anna looked up at them both and said, "Did either of you ever wonder why I had an accent?"  
  
Alyssa paled, Ryan narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Maybe at first, but then we kind of got used to it...now that I think about it, it sounds maybe British?"  
  
Anna swallowed the lump in her throat, "Well, that's because I used to live in London. I was born there and I went to school there and I had friends there and thats where my life was centered until 15 years ago when I moved here to have you two."  
  
They both looked surprised, but not very alarmed, "Mum, thats a little...odd...but what does that have to do with the owl?" Ryan asked.  
  
She hoarsley replied, "Well, the owl was from the headmaster at my old school, Hogwarts, and he--" she stopped and looked down.  
  
"--He what, mum?" Alyssa asked with wide eyes.  
  
"H-he want's me to move back to London with you guys and teach at Hogwarts." she said quickly, she then added, "But I'm not going to go unless you two want me to take this job and move to London."   
  
"Wow, mum. Um, thats a lot to take in right now." Ryan told her, "Why didn't you tell us this before?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know. I was just scared is all. I don't know why I just thought maybe you wouldn't like the idea and--" she stopped because she didn't know what else to say. Her children exchanged glances and then looked at their mother, "Mum, do you want to go back to London?" Alyssa asked quietly.  
  
Anna sighed, "I don't know. I suppose I wouldn't mind it--but--"  
  
"Then let's back our bags Ryan. Mum, we're moving to London."   
  
Anna's breath caught in her throat, "You mean you've decided already?"  
  
"You obviously want to go and--"  
  
"I don't want you two to go just because of me. In fact, I'm going to write him right now and decline his offer." she moved to go back upstairs.  
  
"No! Mom, we want to go." Ryan said.  
  
"Yea, we've wanted to go to either Paris or London in our lifetime--and, well--why not go to London now?" Alyssa said.  
  
Anna glanced at their faces and looked into their eyes which showed both eagerness and surprise...but happiness.  
  
"Are you certain?" she asked.  
  
"Never been more sure of ourselves." Ryan said, "Well, unless you count--"  
  
Alyssa cut him off, "We're sure mum. When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Anna whispered and went upstairs. She sat at her desk and read Albus's letter again. Finally, she took a quill and wrote;  
  
i Albus~  
I just read your letter for the millionth time and have discussed the matters with Alyssa and Ryan. They are willing to move to London and I am writing to accept the job offer. i  
  
She paused there and wondered if this were the right thing to do. Finally, she took up the quill again and wrote;  
  
i Alyssa and Ryan seem eager enough to come to England, it is I who is uncertain. But, I will come nonetheless and expect to see Remus and Lucy eventually during my stay. Who knows? Maybe we'll move back.   
Albus, I haven't yet told Alyssa and Ryan who their father was or anything about my past except that I was born and raised in London. I would appreciate that you don't mention it to them either until I feel they are ready and it is then I will tell them. I would also like to take precautionary measures in going by "Professor Anna Gray" and having my children go by "Alyssa and Ryan White." just because I think it will be easier if the other students didn't know we were related. I have been living under the name of Anna Gray for 15 years and that is what I go by. Please call me that.  
I will admit, a part of me can't wait to get on a plane and hop over to London to see you all again. I think I will send Alyssa and Ryan on the train and come by Floo to Hogwarts so they won't have to worry about their mother ruining their fun.  
Once again, I would appreciate being known as Anna Gray. I will also ask you to tell only who you must who I really am. I don't want it getting out and I would be happy if only Remus and Lucy and you were the only ones who knew. Still, if you must tell Professor McGonagall who I am, I wouldn't mind. She is a kind person and a good friend and I trust her with my secret.   
I must be off to pack. We'll be leaving Miami, Florida, USA tomorrow evening and be arriving in England on the 26th of August. That will give me time to get my class planned and set up and give Alyssa and Ryan time to adjust to the new surroundings. I look forward to seeing you and the rest of the Hogwarts staff.   
  
Anxiously yours,  
love Ariana i  
  
She scanned the letter she had written and then sent it off with her owl, Francesca. She then sighed deeply and started to pack for tomorrow. 


End file.
